The Red and the Rock
by Ash in Darkness
Summary: Sasori is the infamous Captain of the pirate ship 'Akatsuki'. He's been spreading his fearful name around the Mediterranean quite generously. They go by the names of Red and Pain and their expert crew of twelve were the subject of many legends. This is the story of their last legend, the legend that finally destroyed Sasori. Poemfic. Based on The Inchcape Rock by Robert Southney.
1. Part 1

**Ash: Ello mates. I'm back to writing, so hooray for that.**

**This fic is based on the poem "Inchcape Rock" by Robert Southney.**

**Anyways, I don't own the poem.**

_**No stir in the air, no stir in the sea,**_

_**The ship was still as she could be;**_

_**Her sails from heaven received no motion;**_

_**Her keel was steady in the ocean.**_

_**Sasori POV**_

The red head tapped his hard leather boot against the wooden deck, the worn insides moulding perfectly to his foot. He adjusted his tricorn pirate hat, his crimson hair shifting under the brim. He shut the door to the Captain's cabin behind him, glazed chocolate brown eyes staring out at the calm sea.

The waves only gently touched the keel, the majestic _Akatsuki _floating in position. The vast expanse of the blue cloudless sky seemed to mirror that of the still Scottish waters, the sun on high, bathing down on the shimmering water with its strong heat, beating the sailors to a sweat.

Sasori felt the back of his neck prickle with the heat and droplets of sweat forming beneath the collar of his leather long-cloak. Despite the scorching heat, the captain did have to wear his signature style clothes, no matter what the weather.

Clad in baggy trousers secured in knee high boots, a loose shirt tucked in tightly and affixed by various sturdy belts and his tan long-coat stretched tautly over his torso; not missing the single red feathered hat, his keen blade and pistols hanging from his waist, Sasori looked as much of a pirate as he really was.

A leering smile formed upon his lips as he went ahead to check on his crew.

_**Without either sign or sound of the shock,**_

_**The waves flow'd over the Inchcape Rock.**_

_**So little they rose, so little they fell,**_

_**They did not move the Inchcape Bell.**_

_**The good old Abbot of Aberbrothok **_

_**Had placed that bell on the Inchcape Rock;**_

_**On a buoy on in the storm it floated and swung,**_

_**And over the waves its warning rung.**_

_**When the Rock was hid by the surge's swell,**_

_**The Mariners heard the warning Bell;**_

_**And then they knew the perilous Rock,**_

_**And blest the Abbot of Aberbrothok.**_

About eleven miles off the east coast of Scotland, a mass of grey could be seen, with a little outcropping on the top. It was indeed a sandstone reef, infamous for its perilous nature. Yes, it had its own history as well.

A variety of ships, whether it be that of pirates, merchants or those of the Royal Navy, all were subjected to this very rock's harsh surface. Deceptive in nature, it hid behind the surge's swell, when the tide was high. Due to this, the Mariners who sailed their ships were unable to see the rock clearly. And when they came too close, the rock would strike their hulls, bringing about the death of many.

Sailors were afraid to set sail. The Royal Navy hesitated, knowing the outcome of their ventures. Trade was dropping in the town of Arbroath, also known as Aberbrothok. It was as if the Inchcape Rock was guarding Arbroath, like a dragon guarding its gold.

And then a miracle came. The Abbot of the Aberbrothok Church took it upon himself to save the future victims of the Inchcape Rock. He decided he would be the one to save the name of his hometown.

Kakashi Hatake was determined to save the people's lives, no matter what.

_Three years ago_

_**Kakashi POV**_

"FATHER KAKASHI, DON'T LEAVE US!" Naruto wailed, clutching at the older man's white cloak. Usually, this kind of behaviour from a priest was extremely inappropriate but Naruto was an exception. He was Emperor Minato's son after all.

Now Naruto's case was rather unusual. When the blonde was but a boy, he didn't believe in the existence of God. As he grew older, he came to resent the idea of a God much in his early teens, when he was made fun of and never accepted into society as per his royal status. But just as quick, Naruto had once met another his age while walking through the Marketplace.

Sasuke Uchiha was a boy of not many words, excelling as a prodigy and very serious looking. The people of the village admired him for his dignity and confidence and his success at such a young age. But none would approach him, for he had the demeanor of one that did not like being spoken to and thought highly of himself, as if they weren't worth his time.

When Naruto first lay eyes on Sasuke, he saw in them the same loneliness he felt. And when Naruto was subjected to the look of superiority from Sasuke he was utterly confused, for it should be the other way around of course. _He_ was royalty. _He_ was the one to be looked up to.

And yet, Naruto felt in that look a sense of comfort, like he finally wasn't the one in the spotlight anymore. And being used to the spotlight, in some twisted sense, he felt at ease when being looked down upon for a change.

And then Naruto was determined. Naruto was determined to not feel lonely anymore for he had found someone in the same state as he. And to rescue both of them from the pits of loneliness had become his goal, for he understood in one look, not a word spoken; that he would follow this odd individual to the ends of the Earth, this unique person so very different from the others.

But Sasuke had his own secrets, and was reluctant to share them. But being as stubborn and persuasive as Naruto was, he succeeded in luring Sasuke into being his friend. And for the first time in forever, Sasuke found someone he could call his equal. Not that he'd ever admit it no, the dobe was still nothing but a tailing idiot to him….. in the outward appearance.

So when Sasuke revealed to his new friend, their connection already deep, that soon he would be leaving to live in the church due to family bonds, Naruto was devastated. He wasn't ready to leave Sasuke though, as aforementioned and would do anything to stay with his best friend. Even if it meant living in the same house that housed the one he was most angry upon, 'God'.

When the day finally came for Sasuke's admission into the clergy, the priests happily agreed, immediately putting the young teen under the apprenticeship of the Abbot. Kakashi Hatake. The next day Naruto arrived, begging the priests to allow him admittance into the clergy as well. The priests were reluctant and tried denying, but when seeing the son of the Emperor fall to his knees and beg, Sasuke as well as the rest of the clergymen were nonetheless, moved.

As the years passed and the two friends grew closer, Naruto calmed down, accepting the world as it was. The spirituality affecting him, he decided to look upon the brighter things in life. And thus came forth his childish and sensitive nature, as if he was nothing but a seven year old youth again.

Sasuke on the other hand had matured into the heartthrob of the town. Each girl was so hypnotized by his composed and unattainable demeanor; they practically fell at his feet as he glided through the streets followed by his stumbling blonde haired accomplice.

As Naruto clutched Kakashi's cloak, his own red and white garb pooling down around him on the port's gravel, Sasuke lifted his hand with a flaunt of his fluttering black priest robe and smacked the blonde straight up on the head. "Baka, you're getting your robes soiled." He voiced softly, his steep eyebrows arching together, a frown upon his lips. Even that violent action looked as regal as that of a king.

"Ah teme! That hurt, ya know!?" Naruto shot up, rubbing his scalp and glaring furiously at his friend; well, frenemy. The two had grown into a competitive friend-enemy relationship during their stay at the Kirk.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and moved his emotionless gaze to the Abbot, who undoubtedly had a wide and amused smile hidden behind the mask that covered most of his features. Only the top of his face that included his eyes could be seen and they crinkled close in delight as he saw his two young students bicker playfully.

"Naruto, Sasuke." He spoke in his relaxed voice, resting a hand on the hair of the more joyous of the two and ruffling the tufts of bright blonde hair. "Take care of the Kirk while I'm gone. Aberbrothok needs some saving to do." Before Naruto could open his mouth and speak something else, the boatman behind them called out; "The boat and the Bell be ready Father! Ye may set sail when needs be."

"Aye." Kakashi replied, turning towards the rather large canoe with a cloth-wrapped metal bell tied with rope to it. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now, Naruto, Sasuke." He looked back at his two pupils. Naruto sniffed dramatically and Sasuke gave a curt nod as the Abbot turned away with a flurry of his cloak, stepping over the gravel into the wooden interior of the canoe.

_A few weeks later_

_**Neji POV**_

"Man the sails! Stay windward!" The captain of a ship of the Royal Navy bellowed from his position on the abaft, his foot planted firmly against the slippery wet wood. The wind howled around them, the rain pelting down mercilessly in sheets from the inky purple depths of the sky. There were no shimmering stars up on high, just a blanket of darkness that made even the grandest of ships look like nothing more than a little smudge which nature could flick off with just a twitch of its finger.

The waves tossed the ship around, floods of sea water drenching the sailors from time to time. Neji, the young mariner on board paused in his duty of rigging a few ropes to get his feet under him and not stumble about. "Young lad, get to work on the water draining!" A sailor on board came and took his place, fumbling with the knots. "Y-Yes sir!" Neji replied, heading towards the bow.

With the shouts of the captain along with the continuous heavy patter of the rain, there drifted another sound to Neji's ears. It seemed distant at first but became increasingly louder as the sound neared, Neji paused in throwing the bucket filled with sea water out into the deep blue when his light grey eyes that seemed to look like lavender, landed on a nearing smudge. He strained his sharp eyes and saw amidst the swelling waves, a swinging bell. His eyes widened as he recognized the mass of rock, hiding behind the rising waves; the bell hanging from a buoy and ringing warningly to and fro.

"Sir, its the Inchcape Bell!" He turned and shouted towards the aft where the Captain had noticed the bell too. "Head to starboard!" He shouted, the whole crew hustling about and handling things. The ship's wheel turned slowly and forcefully to the right and with all the force the mariners onboard put in, they were able to steer enough to avoid the rock.

As the rock passed by them, the ringing of the bell was deafening and Neji couldn't help but halt and stare in awe as they nearly crashed into the humungous rock that loomed over them like a shadow.

A few hours later, the storm started to clear, the rain losing its ferocity. The sun peaked from behind the sweep of purple as if there were tears and rips in the fragment of darkness draped over the earth. Neji's arms, sore from hauling buckets of water over the side, fell at his sides as he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the scene.

Dawn's light filtered through in elongated rays, shining around in patches over the calming waves. In the distance, he saw the Inchcape Rock and realized just how indebted he was to the man who put up the bell, the current Abbot of Aberbrothok. Indirectly, Kakashi Hatake had just saved his life and now because of him, Neji would be able to live awhile longer.

A shudder passed through him as he imagined what would have happened if there was no bell. They would have crashed into the rock and sunk for sure. Then Tenten, his lovely maiden back on land in Arbroath may never be able to lay her wonderful chocolate brown eyes upon him again.

The thought left his throat dry. Silently sending a prayer of gratitude and blessings to the Abbot, he turned away from the Inchcape Rock, setting his eyes upon the horizon where the shores of Aberbrothok would be seen. "God bless, the Abbot of Aberbrothok." He muttered under his breath.

_I'm coming home, Tenten._ He thought.

_**The sun in the heaven was shining gay,**_

_**All things were joyful on that day;**_

_**The sea-birds scream's as they wheel'd round,**_

_**And there was joyaunce in their sound.**_

_Back to the present_

_**Yahiko POV**_

"We're ready to sail for the Mediterranean, Red. I've done the checks." Yahiko- also known as Pain on the seas, announced as he stood straight beside Sasori, his fingers twirling with the ropes on the whip that was hung at his waist. Pain was notorious enough to have his own ship and in Sasori's eyes, was enough of a threat to take over the ship. In fact, Sasori was sure Pain would one day want to overtake the ship from him, but the time was not now or anywhere near the present.

After all, deceit was pretty common in piracy.

Sasori and Yahiko went way back together, starting from when they were nothing but mere youths scavenging the streets as both of them were orphaned. The two roughing it out, working harder than anyone ever did, mixing their blood, tears and sweat to create the names and reputation they now held. The brotherly bond they formed, made the younger ginger look up to his red headed peer. And Sasori's dream, being the most notorious and famous pirate out on the seas and the determination behind that goal, inspired Yahiko to help Sasori in achieving his dream, as a little brother would do.

And now they were successful in their dreams. From nothing but street brats thieving to survive, they had turned into young handsome men famous and feared throughout the whole northern hemisphere, as the legendary Red Rover and Pain; thieving because they had nothing much better to do.

Even though Pain could start his own crew with just a blink of his dark and stormy gray-blue eyes, he was extremely loyal when it came to Sasori. And therefore, he still worked under Sasori as his ship's Quartermaster. Sasori valued his friendship, even though he never had outwardly shown it. Pain knew that all he needed to do was ask, Red wouldn't even hesitate handing over the reins to him for awhile. But for the time being, he liked things the way they were.

On a better note, the weather was just perfect today. All they could do with was a little wind. The orange haired man scanned the checklist on the ratty clipboard once more out of habit, running a ringed thumb across his pierced lower lip thoughtfully.

Sasori's lazy and uninterested brown eyes spared him a glance then returned to looking out across the sea. "What about my men?" he asked with a tired sigh, as if he were doing all the hard work. "I could assemble them for a check if ya want." Pain replied in his deep voice, devoid of any emotion. The Rover gave a single nod, signalling an affirmative. Turning away from the bow he headed to the stern deck and called out in a bold shout. "Line up you scurvy dogs, assemble amidships! And I mean now!"

The few onboard the ship grumbled a nonsensical affirmative and lined up on the middle deck in a line. Sasori headed downstairs hands folded and clasped behind him nonchalantly as he marched along followed by the perforated Quartermaster. The crew in-mates feared Pain not only by his extremely daunting appearance, pierced on almost every free area of skin, but also by the strict rules imposed by him. But each member knew that even though Sasori looked much less intimidating than Pain, he was to be much _much_ more feared.

Sasori's passed Hidan with a brief look. The white haired albino was seen to release a breath as they passed. Kakuzu remained in his statuette position, his huge bulking physique still as he stared forwards.

Zetsu stopped whisper-arguing with himself as Sasori paused in from of him and gave the captain his best creepy smile. Sasori was about to say something but thought better of it and continued. Zetsu was followed by Kisame, the best swordsman on board. Sasori passed the shark-like man without event.

Itachi, the weapons stocker, neatly dressed stood relaxed beside Kisame and met Sasori's gaze with a similar look of boredom. There was a pause as both men just stared at each other.

The joyful screams of the sea birds on this perfect sunny morning could be heard overhead as they twirled around in the sky. "Itachi Uchiha..." Sasori grinned, his eyes narrowing in smug contempt. "How's... your brother doin'?" To Pain, the birds didn't seem as joyful now. Everyone on board knew Itachi had a sensitive history and a touchy spot for his younger brother he had left behind. He regretted leaving his brother each day, but he'd rather live as a lame beggar in the ditches than stay at the church; as was his obligations to the family. So he had chosen the life of piracy instead, something he was utterly intrigued by.

Pain inwardly facepalmed and sighed. Sasori knew how to get on people nerves, alright. A vein pulsed in Itachi's neck as he bit back a remark. "Wouldn't know, Sir Red." He managed to bite out with a slight scowl. Sasori barked in laughter, "O' what a joyous day this is!" He exclaimed, outstretching his arms to his sides and laughing gleefully. His voice echoed along with the lapping of the water against the adrift ship and the sea gulls' calls.

He continued capering forwards, giving a leering, unnerving grin at Konan, the only female onboard. She was also their schematic; most of Sasori's work went to her due to his lazyness. If Sasori approved of her plans, it would be done. Pain felt his jaw tighten, Konan felt like a sibling to him, she was probably the only one who had the brains to understand him, other than Sasori and maybe Itachi. But Itachi seemed like someone who really was not interested as to what he had to say and Sasori couldn't care less, it wasn't in his nature to. He did not wish for Sasori to treat Konan badly.

Sasori, turned and stepped closer, a sneering, lecherous grin plastered to his face. "Well if it ain't our resident _maiden_, planning all our voyages." He stepped closer and closer, his face a mere inches away from hers. Konan arched her head back as much as she dared to, her lips slightly apart as she stared bravely into the eyes of the captain. "I've been watchin' you; and dare I say, I like what I see." His eyes half lidded, fell upon her lips as he bit his own tantalizingly. Pain's throat fell dry and he could do nothing but watch, for he knew that even he wouldn't be spared if he assailed the captain in the presence of his crewmen.

Konan didn't dare breathe, her eyes searching the captain's and then shooting towards Pain. Pain saw in them a mixture of alarm and concern, and... _fear?_ But he knew he was the only one who could see these emotions hidden in her beautiful liquid amber irises. She looked back to the Rover, trying to interpret to him with her eyes that she did not wish for this to happen. Sasori froze, turning his gaze to the side, as to where she looked, his sly smirk still present. "I see." He muttered in his mellifluous tone with a slight snort, as if it were expected.

Sasori's smirk widened and he pulled back, straightening up his tall frame. The sharp canine of his perfect teeth peeked from under his curled back lips, his eye boring into Pain's with a mischievous glint. Pain's heart seemed to beat harshly against his ribcage as he swallowed and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Konan's head bent down, the unique strands of her ocean-blue hair shading her eyes as she let out an unnoticeable sigh. Pain blinked and continued behind the snickering red head as he passed Obito and came to the youngest member, Deidara.

Deidara gulped, clearly frightful of Red. Sweat poured down the side of the youth's brow, the long mass of blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, the rest cascading down his ratty striped shirt clothed back. Sasori's elegant eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he looked down upon the meagre adolescent.

Deidara stood stiff, his frame rigid. Sasori arched an eyebrow at Pain in question and gave him a look that inquired_ 'What in the world...?' _Pain cleared his throat once more. "He has more stamina than most adults and his way with explosives proves to be... extra useful." At this Itachi might have smiled at the slightest.

Instantaneously, Red's leather gloved hand shot out and clutched the blonde's chin, pulling him closer harshly. Deidara stumbled forward, his cerulean eyes wide with fear as his jaw was clenched by the taller of the two, looking down upon him mercilessly. Deidara's heart crawled to his throat as he realized how close he was to the captain, the brink of Sasori's hat shadowed both of them from the blinding sun.

Another unpleasant grin broke out on the Rover's features, and Deidara's heart felt like it would spill out from his mouth. Deidara's hands fisted the sides of his shirt in fright. "You a guy or a girl, lad?" Sasori questioned, tilting his head to side a bit and sniggering bitterly and mockingly.

Deidara was at a loss for words. "I-I'm a- a b-boy, danna." He stuttered out, gulping furiously. Sasori chuckled releasing his grip on the boy and pushing him back slightly, turning towards the bow of the ship. Pain saw Deidara place a hand on his chest and release a shuddering breath of relief, Obito giving the blonde a reassuring smile.

Pain turned around and dismissed the company assembled before following Red to the prow. He gazed evenly at his childhood friend that seemed to chortle at the reactions he had caused among his men. He sighed inwardly. There was a reason as to why these particular men were aboard their ship, part of their crew.

And it was because Pain thought these were the only few capable of handling the Red Rover's dominion.

_**The buoy of the Inchcape Bell was seen**_

_**A darker speck on the ocean green;**_

_**Sir Ralph the Rover walk'd his deck,**_

_**And he fix'd his eye on the darker speck.  
**_

_**He felt the cheering power of spring,**_

_**It made his whistle, it made him sing;**_

_**His heart was mirthful to excess,**_

_**But the Rover's mirth was wickedness.**_

_**Sasori POV**_

Sasori's suppressed laughter faded away in a series of breathy chuckles and then close mouthed giggles. He felt his observant friend study his complacent self, as he leaned against the wooden rails, his chin resting atop his hand; supported by his elbow. He crossed his other leg behind the supporting one, relaxing as he watched the waves flow. The ship floated steadily forward, the crew beginning to sail.

"So, Konan eh?" He murmured, glancing sideways at Pain who took the liberty of standing beside him and looking out towards the sea. Pain coughed awkwardly and ran his hand across the sharp piercings below his lower lip, as was his habit when he was embarrassed or anxious. Of course, Sasori was sure that only he and maybe the bluette may know about this perk of his.

Sasori waved it off with a grunt. "They're certainly an odd bunch." He voiced his thoughts. "Odd and good enough to handle you." Pain replied in his dead voice. "Mind your words, mate." Red retorted, the same look of boredom coming across his face as earlier.

Suddenly, Sasori's posture perked up, his hand removing from under his chin. Pain looked over in question, seeing Sasori having the weird, mischievous smirk back up on his face. "Ain't that the Inchcape Bell?" he murmed in question and Pain found in those words an excited recklessness. "Yes." He heard Pain reply cautiously.

In Sasori's dull eyes lighted up a spark of vexatious malevolence as he recalled the way the Abbot was praised when he visited the village of Aberbrothok. The cursed Abbot! _He _was the one to be spoken of, not that old man that had placed up the bell. No, instead, nobody seemed to even recognize him, with the talks of the Abbot's good deeds spreading out like wildfire.

And yet, Sasori ended up whistling in low tones and humming in glee, laughing in a sinister manner as he concentrated his sight upon the rock. Because well, it was the perfect opportunity for him to perform the deeds that would put him back on top again. Make him the subject of speech all around once more; the notorious Red Rover and his pirate ship, _The Akatsuki._

He would defame the Abbot of Aberbrothok so none would bless him and speak good of him anymore. No, Red couldn't stand that.

As the Red Rover's signature unsettling smile broadened into a disturbing grin, Pain felt perturbed by the sight of the wickedness in his captain's eyes. Even though the pair had done worse than the worst, he had a feeling that this would not end well.

Pain's fingers drifted upwards to his piercings again, running his thumb across the sharp fang shaped black metal.

.

.

.

_**End of part 1**_

_**Continued in Part 2. Coming soon... hopefully.**_

_**Review please?**_

_**-Ash.**_


	2. Part 2

_**His eye was on the Inchcape float;**_

_**Quoth he, "My men, put out the boat,**_

_**And row me to the Inchcape Rock,**_

_**And I 'll plague the Abbot of Aberbrothok."**_

_**The boat is lowered, the boatmen row,**_

_**And to the Inchcape Rock they go;**_

_**Sir Ralph bent over from the boat,**_

_**And he cut the bell from the Inchcape float.**_

_**Down sunk the bell with a gurgling sound;**_

_**The bubbles rose and burst around:**_

_**Quoth Sir Ralph, "The next who comes to the rock**_

_**Won't bless the Abbot of Aberbrothok."**_

-part 2-

_**Yahiko's POV**_

"Steady! Easy now, lads!" Yahiko shouted, waving both his arms downwards. The rowboat was to be lowered on Captain's orders. He looked unsurely at the redhead who's chocolate brown eyes were trained on the distant bell sitting atop the rock. Yahiko sighed, running a hand through his ginger hair as with the rhythmic pulling and pushing of Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara the boat slowly touched down on the water.

The young blonde in question panted and beamed at him, finally not messing up his order. Sure, the boat got slightly scraped from when the rope slipped from his grip earlier and hit the side of the ship, which in turn caused Hidan to shout and swear at the young man; but at least the boat wasn't completely damaged. Honestly, Yahiko questioned his decision of taking the blue eyed boy on board.

"Good. Deidara, go ready the oars, you'll be coming with us. Kakuzu, Hidan, get busy readying the sails. After this little diversion, we'll set out to plunder." The latter two grumbled an affirmative and dragged themselves off. Deidara nodded and ran off to find the oars to the rowboat.

Yahiko sighed, running a hand through his ginger hair and walking over to Sasori. "Are you sure you want to do this, Red?" He asked the notorious pirate standing ahead of him. Sasori looked lean and weak, not much muscle on him, but Yahiko knew that his incredible speed and dexterity made up for it. Sasori's bedroom eyes glanced back at the ginger, a mischievous glint twinkling in his eye as he smirked.

"It is but natural, Pain." His gaze lingered back to the bell. "You've heard the talks in Arboath, where we previously landed. They all went on and on about that bloody Abbot. Kakashi or whatever. They didn't even remember us." Sasori muttered the last bit under his breath. Yahiko remained silent, but sighed a while after. "Whatever you say, Red. I just don't think its... right."

Sasori let out a bitter laugh. "Since when have we ever done anything 'right'? What, did you forget our childhood claims this easy?" He fisted his gloved hand as if he was going to fist pump, in mock of the memory of them doing it so many years ago. "'To be known by everyone, to be feared by everyone, for everyone to feel as helpless as we did.' Wasn't it like that, hm?"

Yahiko was taken aback that he remembered. Their reckless promises, now true, but Yahiko fell in doubt. Was this really what they wanted now? Hadn't they matured enough to cross out their childish hatred? No. No of course not. He remembered sticking by Red huddled in the musty alley as the white powdery winter snow flaked over them. He remembered Red silently wrapping his ratty scarf around the ginger, to keep the shivering boy from freezing to death. No, he'd stick with Red till the end, even if it meant Red was making a wrong choice.

He sighed. "The boat's ready." Red nodded, an excited grin making its way up to his lips. He stalked down to the mid deck and grabbed the rope that led down to the boat, completely ignoring the conveniently placed ladder there. He stood straight on the railing of the ship and saluted to the rest of his crew, sliding down the rope clutched in his grip to the awaiting boat below.

Yahiko turned and shortly stated Itachi was in charge before he made his way down the rope ladder. He landed lightly in the slightly rocking boat to see Sasori looking sceptically at Deidara who was seated holding the oars. Sasori gave him a questioning look, "This brat's coming?" The blonde scrunched up his nose at the comment, trying to look busy by checking the oars were correctly placed.

Yahiko shrugged, and gazed at Deidara. "Start rowing." Deidara's lean arms started working, pushing against the two slim digits of wood, propelling the boat forward and towards the Inchcape Rock. It was slow and sunny and hard work for Deidara, but eventually they arrived at the waves touching at the jutting rock. The big rusty bell hung from the plastic made buoy, its metal clapper stationary.

Sasori's close mouthed chuckles sounded as he elegantly leaped out of the boat, extracting his sharp keen blade from his waist and holding it against the strong rope. "Now it goes and we'll be infamous, the talk of the town again. No one would bless that cursed Abbot again. Damn him!" Sasori's sinister chuckles continued as he swiped his blade causing the metal bell to crash on the rock's surface causing a loud '_bong'_ sound to echo. The metal bell tipped forwards, hitting the water to splash and the boat rocked.

Yahiko watched as it disappeared under the dark ocean water with a gurgling sound, bubbles floating upwards and bursting on the shaky surface till the water stilled again. A sense of dread filled his soul and he looked up to see a dark malevolent aura surrounding the red headed pirate who watched the bell sink with a lecherous grin and vengeful eyes.

Yahiko cringed inwardly. This is how Sasori always got when he won a fight. This... would also one day lead to his doom. Yahiko was sure of this.

_**Sir Ralph the Rover sail'd away,**_

_**He scour'd the seas for many a day;**_

_**And now grown rich with plunder'd store,**_

_**He steers his course for Scotland's shore.**_

_A few weeks later_

_**Deidara's POV**_

"We're gonna be so freakin' rich when we get back." Deidara murmured under his breath, polishing a gem set gold goblet and resting it back in horde of precious items. Their plunder was rich, their loot plenty. It would be more than a year before they'd have to set sail again. All thanks to the cunning of their Captain, Pain was seen to say to the crew.

"That aside, I can't wait to get back to a proper soft bed. This fucking drape is a sad excuse of a bed." Hidan groaned, flipping to his front on his metal cot that had a sunken thin mattress due to Hidan's bulk. Said man was as usual, shirtless, groaning in pain as his muscles ached. Deidara chewed on his lip thoughtfully, "They say that sailors get used to rock hard beds and they can't sleep in comfy ones." "Bullshit." Hidan snapped back.

It was nearing night time and half of the crew was below deck, packing up their belongings and making preparations to return onshore. They'd been successful in their voyage, it was time to go back home and celebrate. Deidara wondered where the Captain's home was; if he even had one.

Konan walked in, a tired sigh escaping her lips. "We have a few leagues to go, about a night's travel at least. We'll probably be there for breakfast." Deidara snapped back to reality, continuing polishing the loot, as he was assigned. He was reminded of home and sent a quick prayer upwards in hope that they'd reach early. It had been too long.

_**So thick a haze o'erspreads the sky**_

_**They cannot see the sun on high;**_

_**The wind hath blown a gale all day;**_

_**At evening it hath died away.**_

_**On the deck the rover takes his stand;**_

_**So dark it is they see no land.**_

_**Quoth Sir Ralph, "It will be lighter soon,**_

_**For there is the dawn of the rising moon."**_

"_**Canst hear," said one, "the breakers roar?**_

_**For yonder, methinks, should be the shore.**_

_**Now where we are I cannot tell,**_

_**But I wish we could hear the Inchcape bell."**_

_**Sasori's POV**_

The _'Akatsuki'_ creaked and groaned on its hinges, all battered up and bruised from the long voyage. The fog was choking all around, and the waves of white mist carried with it uneasiness that washed over Sasori and his crew. It had rained all day, the droplets battering down like a rain of continuous bullets and as evening came, it stilled into a blanket of heavy white frosty air. There was no sign of either Sun or Moon, not even the stars had made it through. It was dark and silent, and a chilly feel was felt in the air, as if all hope was abandoned.

Sasori cursed under his breath, disturbing the fog before his mouth. He pulled off his hat and shook his moist hair causing more water droplets to join the beads of water twinkling on his jacket. His brown eyes were wide as they searched for something, _anything_ through the murky fog. He gritted his teeth and walked over to the deck, pushing Zetsu out of the way who scampered off to help Obito with counting stock. Sasori growled under his breath at Yahiko, grabbing the collar of the ginger. "Where the hell are we?" Yahiko looked down unperturbed at Sasori. "Somewhere near the shore, Red." Sasori pushed Yahiko back while yelling, "Then wouldn't we hear the breakers crashing if we were near the shore, ya darned idiot!?" Yahiko said nothing, just watched the shorter redhead pace about the deck furiously.

Itachi 'tsk'ed while he coiled a rope. "If I'm not wrong, we'll be around the Inchcape Rock." He paused and looked at the both of them, his onyx eyes seeming crimson from light's play. "That is, my answer would have been confirmed if I could have _heard_ the bell."

Sasori bit his tongue and stopped himself before he had a murderous fit. He 'tch'ed and looked at the faces of his crew, one by one. They all looked at Itachi like they silently agreed with him, like _'its all my fault.' _Sasori thought, his jaw set tight. He looked at Yahiko who looked back with unemotional, unhelpful eyes.

Sasori's gloved fist turned harder as he glared up at the sky. "It should clear up in a few hours, the moonlight might break through this fog." He muttered in the dark. He turned and flipped his coat, walking off, just wanting to get to Arboath and hear his name loud and clear ringing through the people's whispered stories once more.

_**They hear no sound, the swell is strong;**_

_**Though the wind hath fallen they drift along,**_

_**Till the vessel strikes with a shivering shock,**_

'_**Oh Christ! It is the Inchcape Rock!'  
**_

_**Sit Ralph the Rover tore his hair;**_

_**He curst himself in his despair;**_

_**The waves rush in on every side,**_

_**The ship is sinking beneath the tide.  
**_

_**But even in his dying fear**_

_**One dreadful sound could the Rover hear,**_

_**A sound as if with the Inchcape Bell,**_

_**The Devil below was ringing his knell.**_

_**Deidara's POV**_

Everyone remained silent as the boat creaked along on the sturdy waves. The only sound was of the water lapping at the ship's exterior. The fog hadn't receded one bit and Sasori strained his eyes to spot at least something through the dark mist. He could feel the growing unease of the crew.

"You." He hissed at Deidara. Deidara, who stood with Zetsu and Kisame stood at attention and looked at the both of them before pointing to himself in question. "Yes you, the dumb blonde, step forward." The blonde in question let his hair cover his face as he scrunched up his nose and walked towards the captain. "Go up to the castle and shout if you see anything. from up there." Deidara nodded and sprinted off climbing the mast's pole till he came up onto the high balcony. He pulled out the telescope tucked next to his pistol and looked through it, but he could see nothing but fog.

That is, until a dark shadow made its presence known. The silhouette of a rocky outcropping looked too close for Deidara's liking and his jaw dropped open in a silent scream as the telescope dropped from his hand. "Oh fuck... FUCK!" He looked down and screamed at the top of his lungs, "ITS THE ROCK! ITS THE INCHCAPE ROCK!" And he could hear the doomed silence from downstairs before chaos ensued.

Shouts and yells were heard by the Quartermaster Pain and the rest of the crew as they scrambled around below and Deidara could only look on in horror as the front of the _Akatsuki_ collided with the rock with a tearing screech. Wood and metal flew everywhere and the ship rocketed upwards with a jerk, causing many to lose balance.

Deidara held on to the castle's railing and steadied himself, looking down at the rest of the crew with a dry mouth. All of them were frantically running around, trying to salvage their wealth and their lives, and as the young blonde felt tears smart at his eyes at the prospect of his life ending so abruptly, so close to home; he made out one lone figure standing amidst the carnage, pale as death and wide eyes, the one who was undoubtedly at fault here. The captain, Sasori.

Deidara looked on as the tricorn hat of the notorious pirate fell off from his head and the redhead gradually started hyperventilating, his breath coming out in frantic gasps and his leather hands running through his hair and gripping the red locks in despair. He started screaming curses of rage of regret. Deidara almost pitied the man as he wailed in madness. It was his fault and he knew it.

The blue eyed blonde started hurriedly making his way down as the boat creaked and crushed under the rising water. As he touched the ground he started running towards the Captain, even though he knew it was a lost cause. The Captain would go down with his ship.

Deidara slipped and yelped as the floorboards fell under him and he scrambled quickly to the other side where Pain was making his way to Sasori as well. "Red!" Yahiko screamed. "Sasori!" But the redhead was oblivious to the hollering.

Deidara reached forward and grasped Sasori by his shoulder while trying to maintain his balance. He tugged and turned Sasori to face him and the blank brown eyes of the redhead's met his blue ones. "We have to go, sir!" Deidara yelled over the groaning of the breaking ship. Deidara saw in those empty eyes a sense of dread and distress and most profoundly, regret.

At that moment, Sasori looked not like a devoid, emotionless, cocky bastard that he was. He did not look like the dangerous man-no, monster he was, whose deeds of evil echoed across the world. He did not look like the man who wasn't afraid of anything, not even death. And yet, here he was, miserable and hopeless. He just looked like a boy who wanted to go back home.

"Red- Sasori, Sasori let's go. We have to get outta here. Quick!" The ginger looked at Sasori, his hand extended. The redhead's eyes flicked to his heand and then to his face, making no signs of movement. Yahiko gritted his teeth and growled. "C'mon Sasori, this isn't the time for yer drama. Lets go!" Sasori didn't move, just looked at the both of them with his calm eyes once more. "Can you hear it?" He whispered, his voice soft.

"Hear what?!" Deidara sighed exasperatedly, tugging at the redhead's shoulder. "C'mon, we have to leave now! We don't have time for this, Captain!" Sasori looked at him again but this time with calm. "The Bell." He whispered once again, staggering backwards, away from the other two sailors. He broke out into an upsetting grin, then to chuckling, then to insane laughter.

Yahiko bit his pierced lip and flashed a look of sorrow at his friend, before grabbing Deidara by the collar and pulling him back swiftly towards the lifeboat. Deidara stumbled and scampered behind him, looking back at his Captain laughing like a maniac, laughing his head off, before a big roaring wave emerged and hid him from sight.

Deidara jumped into the boat just as the mast fell with a tremendous crash on the place he was just moments ago. The boat started rowing away, furiously controlled by Hidan and Kakuzu as they rowed for their lives. A panting Deidara turned and looked behind him at the destruction and winced. The Rock stood tall and proud as it hugged the dying ship in its arms. The _Akatasuki_ was broken down in two and most of it was submerged underwater and still going under.

All of it, all those months of work, lost. Lost underwater. It was over. It was the end. It was the end of the _Akatsuki _and it was the end of the Capatain, Red. But Deidara knew the Captain's dreams were far from over. He would be spoken about and heard for more than a few decades. He would live on through his tales, the tales of the infamous Rover, Red.

**That was the crappiest thing I've ever written. My deepest apologies, I shall take a better initiative in my upcoming story. Which will hopefully be out soon.**

**-Ash.**


End file.
